Rivers
by Lara1221
Summary: Severus and Lily sit on the bank of their Cokeworth River and think about Hogwarts and, in Severus' case, worry about the future.


**Disclaimer:** I am not JK Rowling or Warner Bros and therefore I can never claim any possession of the things I love.

 **For Michy,** for GGE 2015.

Michy, if I'm not mistaken, was one of the first friends I made when I began entering the forums. She's an awesome writer and a great friend, and I miss her very much and wish her all the best :) Frankly, I might write her something else for GGE, because I'm quite happy with this, but I had originally planned on trying something new and different, and this is more slice-of-life.

Nevertheless, I hope you love it!

 **A/N:** I'm not sure how I feel about this. I've written stories with blatant metaphors before, but this one is blatant. I don't mind the blatancy, because I don't think it overpowers, but at the same time I don't know how substance-y it is. I don't usually write stories this short. So I'm happy with it, but not. Any critique is welcome! **Written for: (skip)**

 **ultimate battle 2: silver greaves:** 600 words, not trio-era **; world adventures rnd2: staten island ferry:** convenient, gateway, "sometimes you just have to go with the waves" **; halfblood prince comp:** severus-centric, prompt: "don't say I didn't warn you" **; acrostics comp: r:** prompt-relieved **;**

* * *

Rivers

Risking punishment from his absent-mother was absolutely worth it for Severus Snape if he got to avoid his father and spend time with Lily Evans instead.

Severus was supposed to be home for his daily stone-cold supper, but he sat by the river bank with Lily and watched the water move. Cokeworth was a gritty town, and the river, in turn, was fogged and dirty; but it continued to flow, and its banks continued to be a sanctuary for the friends.

 _Friend_ was not a word that Severus got to use very often. It certainly didn't apply to any of his bullying classmates, or the siblings he often wished for, or any of the other neighborhood children. He acquainted himself with a few of the other shy kids in his classes.

But Lily was a friend, and she was enough. She was kind, and liked him just for being himself, and she was only harsh with him when she thought he was out of line. She was strong, and she stood up for him in the neighborhood, just as he stood up for her to her sister.

"Do you really think I'll be in Slytherin with you?" Lily nudged his shoulder with hers from where they side-by-side. It broke him out of his reverie. He frowned a little; he's not sure about any of that, and what his instincts are telling him don't exactly settle his feelings.

"Hopefully. I can't imagine Hogwarts with you in a different House." He nudged her back.

"But you said only pureblood kids get in. I'm Muggleborn."

"You're smart and talented. You don't need to be pureblooded to perform magic like a witch of pureblood. Slytherin is the best place for you."

When he looks to his left, her face is holding a slightly disgruntled expression. "But what if I don't _belong_ in Slytherin? I'm willing to be there are smart people in every house. I want to be in Slytherin because I want to be with you, but what if I end up not liking it?"

"Don't worry. The Sorting Hat knows best. He'll put you where you belong. But if you end up in Hufflepuff, don't say I didn't warn you," Severus teased, knowing she was relieved and adamantly ignoring the way is heart is bleeding at the thought of her being in another House.

She could see it on his face, though. "You know I'll always be your friend, whether we're in the same house or not, right?" He can see how sincere the statement in those bottle-green eyes, clear and colored and emotional and oh-so Slytherin, and hear it in her voice. She meant it, so much so their relationship meant the world to her. Severus couldn't ask for a better friend.

"I know." He gave her a wide smile that Lily returned, before resting her head on his shoulder.

"So Hogwarts will be amazing either way," she declared. "We'll have some lessons together, and we'll do homework together. It won't be a big deal."

"I know," he said again, this time probably to reassure himself, even though he can't be reassured.

Severus wanted it to not be a big deal. He wanted to think about how wonderful Hogwarts would be with her by his side, and he wanted to know why he was feeling so insecure about everything, why he was so nervous, and he wanted to tell her about all of that, but the fact remained: she was going to do her very best to keep their friendship wherever they ended up, and if something deteriorated, it would be his fault. Sure, they might fight, because they've fought before, but more than anything, he didn't want any distance to come between them, and she would never put distance there.

She pointed at the water; he knew what she was going to say next. They talked about it all the time. How convenient it was that they lived next to a river, because a river is a gateway to all the other rivers, that lead out to the sea that would take them to Hogwarts. "Sometimes you just have to go with the waves. But as long as it's just you and me, we're going to be fine."

Severus stared at the flowing river: its gentle current, the very slight twists and turns, the leaves that fell down from the trees. It never stopped moving. It cut in the middle at the ridges and rocks that stuck out.

The rocks remained, the river flowed, and the bank grew.

"We're going to be fine," said Severus, intertwining his fingers with hers, and staring at place at the river where it flowed from their sight.


End file.
